A Private Interview
by Dalek Prime
Summary: What Randy thought was going to be a regular interview for Heidi's pod-cast as the Ninja quickly turns into something else.Randy/Heidi, Mature content ahead.


**A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja**

* * *

A Private Interview

Truth be told Randy didn't honestly know what to expect when he walked into Heidi's web-cast room as the Ninja after school-hours, it almost felt a bit alien to him. His eyes scanned around the empty room, looking for his hostess who was no where in sight.

"_I must be early_" the hero thought to himself before taking a seat in a nearby chair "_I still can't believe I agreed to this_"

As he sat down in the chair, the Ninja started to think back to how he got himself into this situation. It was earlier at school today when Randy was locked in battle with a giant robotic cobra in the school's gym, as the fight continued, Heidi ran up to the city's protector and asked him if she could personally interview him after school. Even though he wasn't to hip to the idea itself, he knew that his friend's older sibling wouldn't say no and he had the more pressing matter of fighting the machine that was currently trying to kill him, so he quickly said yes and went on with his battle against the mechanical serpent.

It was six o'clock at night when he entered the school in his super-hero disguise and thankfully principal Silmiovitz and his 'big baby cowboy' fetish was no where in sight, which he was thankful for to no end; he seriously did not want that image back in his head. It wasn't before long that the red-head stepped into the room, white a sly smile on her face that made Randy feel a bit uncomfortable for some reason.

"I'm glad you could come on such sort notice" she thanked him, eyeing him sensually as she did "I almost thought you wouldn't show up"

"Hey anything for the fans, am I right?" the Ninja replied in an up-beat tone, even though still feeling a bit uneasy on the inside "Just one question: why did you want to interview me after school?"

Heidi didn't respond to him, instead she smirked again before hoping up onto her desk, making Randy's uneasiness grow stronger now.

"I wanted this to a private interview" she explained in a seductive tone, spreading her legs apart as she did "I'd like to be as hands on as I can without us being interrupted"

The freshman eyes widen in shock when his buddy's sister opened her legs, revealing that she wasn't any underwear under her skirt. The Ninja yelped and immediately looked away in respect for both her and Howard, even though he had already gotten more then an eyeful of her neatly shaven nether regions.

"Oh wow look at the time I really should go, got a lot of ninja stuff to do y'a know!" he nervously said as he shot up from his seat "so uh-bye!"

He then began to fumble through one of his pockets for a smoke bomb, but he was so shaken up by the sight he had just seen that he his mind was blanking on which pocket was holding them. Heidi climbed off of her desk and approached the Ninja with a hungry look in her eyes, making him back up a bit as she did.

"Come on now, don't act like you don't want to" she said seductively

"But I don't!" the freshman replied sheepishly "I mean seriously what the juice is going through your head right now Heidi!"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you" the popular girl explained as she reached out and touched his chest "everyday you're risking your life for all of us and you don't so much as a 'thank you' from some the students you save"

"Well you could've done something other then trying to have sex with me!" he argued, still trying to back away "A thank you card would've been enough!"

"It's not just that Ninja…" she furthered "I've seen the way you look at me whenever we meet, how I can tell by just the look in your eyes that you want me and the truth is that I want you just as bad"

Heidi continued to run her hands along the Ninja's chest; only now he was wasn't trying to keep her away, since he was to busy dealing with his own mental torment at the moment. It wasn't like Randy didn't want to just push onto her desk and take her right then and there, she was smart beautiful and one of his biggest supporters of the Ninja, however he knew that if he did sleep with the older girl, his friendship with Howard would be destroyed if he ever found out.

"_Figures, the first girl to throw herself at me and it's my best bro's sis!"_ the boy thought to himself

"What are you afraid of?" she asked slyly in his ear "I won't bite, unless you tell me where…"

All of a sudden the freshman felt one of Heidi's hands roughly latch itself onto his groin, making him gasp in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

"You say no-no, but your little Ninja says yes-yes" she playfully teased as her thumb over his member's head through his pants "Or should I say big Ninja"

"T-that's not w-what you think it is…" he tried to lie, but failing miserably "It's just an optical illusion of the pants that I…I…aye aye aye aye…"

Randy groaned in pleasure as his best friend's sibling started to run her hand a little faster over his crotch, he knew he was losing this fight, but he tried to hold out and hopefully talk some sense into her.

"H-Heidi, we-we can't…" he said under his breath

"Ssh, it's alright" the older girl whispered soothingly in his ear "No one has to know"

Randy's mind was spinning and his body desperately wanted a release, so when he heard her say that, he pulled up his mask only up to show his mouth and kissed his temptress deeply, to which she kissed back with the same amount of fierceness. The Ninja pushed his tongue into her mouth and French kissed roughly, however Heidi responded by mimicking his actions and slipped her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with his mouth's appendage when she did. After nearly a minute of their make-out session, they pulled their lips apart in order to breath, however the red-head kept her hand on the boy's crotch, still keeping him hard for the fun she had planned for him. Then without warning, her hero grabbed her shirt and pulled over her head before tossing it aside, he then did the same to her skirt which left only her with her bra.

"God you're so beautiful..." he said in a low ton before kissing her again

While the two kissed, Heidi returned the favor by pulling off the red sash that held up the Ninja's pants as Randy kicked off his costume's boots as she did that, allowing him to kick both his pants and boots off to the corner of the room, which was promptly soon followed by his underwear. The ginger haired teen then took off the Ninja's scarf and pulled off his shirt while with one swift motion Randy unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

"The mask stays on" he said to her in between kisses

"Fine by me" was her only response

The older then gently pushed the town's protector back onto the chair; she then kneeled down before him and took hold of his member once more, only this time Randy found feel her silk-like touch on his groin as she began to pump him slowly.

"Oh my god Heidi…" he moaned

His best friend's sibling didn't answer him, she instead gave him a sex-fueled grin before taking his member into her mouth, nearly making his eyes roll all the way into his skull. As she continued to suck him off, the freshman began to run his fingers through her red hair, this made the girl feel a sense of comfort to her. She then swallowed his entire length whole, letting her tongue wrap around it and run along it as she pulled her mouth away from it before swirling the tip of her tongue around the head.

"Oh Fuck Heidi!" Randy groaned sharply in ecstasy "D-don't stop!"

Heidi almost let out a giggle as she took the young hero's member into her mouth again. As kept on blowing him with everything her mouth had, the ninth-grader began to feel his seed start to rise from his body, he wanted to warn his lover of this development, but he could barley form any words at that point.

"Hei-Heidi-I-I'm gonna-" was all he could choke out

The red-head gave him a nod in response as she started to quicken her pace, knowing that he couldn't take much more of this. A few seconds later Randy grit his teeth as he ejaculated into the older girl's mouth, shooting off coils of his cum for her to swallow down. Once the moment had passed, the boy was in a pleasure filled haze and his partner was clearly trying to catch her breath after pulling away from his now saliva-coated dick. She then climbed onto his lap and kissed him deeply once more, allowing the Ninja to get a taste himself on her lips. Just then Randy pulled to together what strength he could muster and carried Heidi back over her desk where he set her down on it once more.

"And just what are you up to?" she asked him with a grin

"Returning the favor" he whispered in ear before kissing her neck

With that, he slowly two of his fingers into her slit, causing her to gasp in pleasure. As he pumped his digits into her moist hole, he then took his free hand and started to fondle one beast while he licked and suckled on the other one. Unlike Randy who could mostly keep quite give or take a few groans, Heidi moaned and yelped in pleasure as her lover played with her body. Randy mentally patted himself on the back for how well he was doing, considering he had no prior experience to any of this whatsoever. He then gave Heidi's nipple one last kiss before kissing his way down her body right down to her slit, pulling his fingers out as he did and replacing them with his tongue, making the girl squeal in delight.

"Oh my god…" the ginger gasped "Don't you dare fucking stop!"

"Baby I'm only getting started" The Ninja replied before getting back to work on her privates

He worked his tongue like a brush to a canvas, tasting every inch of her pussy as he did. Heidi roughly clutched the top of the hero's head tightly as he ate her out, holding him down there until she was finished; not that he was complaining. Randy kept up his oral actions while the older girl swore and screamed everything her brain could force out of her mouth, giving the Ninja more enthusiasm to keep going. The web-cast girl tasted like a mixture of salt and lime, reminding the freshman of the taste of a margarita, he then made a mental note that if him and Heidi where to ever have sex again, he would go down on her in a heartbeat. As he lavished the girl's pussy, he felt her inner walls start to clench around his lips, ready to release her inner fluids.

"NINJA!" she exclaimed in ecstasy, holding his head firmly in place as she came

Randy eagerly licked up the popular girl's cum as it poured out of her like a waterfall, enjoying the taste of her flowing juices down to the very last drop. Heidi slowly fell back onto the desk, catching her breath after her orgasm had hit her body like a wrecking ball. The Ninja climbed up on the desk and lied down next to her, giving her time to relax before they furthered their actions.

"You ok babe?" he asked her softly before kissing his cheek

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…I just…shit" she whispered back incoherently "That was just…just wow…"

"We can wait for little bit you want" he suggested to her as he rubbed her shoulder

"No, no it's ok…" she answered him, kissing him on the lips "I'm ready"

With that, Randy lifted up her leg up before slowly sliding his member into her entrance, feeling her inner warmth and wetness envelope him. He then felt his rob rub against her womb's barrier, it was at that moment that he knew that this was it.

"Are you sure about this Heidi?" the Ninja asked gently

"If there's anyone I'm going to lose my virginity to, it should be a true hero" she replied

With a thoughtful nod and another deep kiss in response, Randy slowly pushed himself deeper into her. Heidi winced in pain as she felt her wall being broken, even tearing up as well. The freshman waited for a few minutes for his lover to let the pain subside and get used to his member inside her, although granted he wouldn't mind just staying where he was; the feeling her tight inner walls around his length was unlike anything he could described, it was just pure bliss.

Once she felt comfortable again, she nodded to the young hero, silently letting him know to start. Slowly Randy began to thrust in and out of her pussy, moaning from the pleasure he was getting. He wasn't the only one; Heidi was enjoying the feeling of her hero within in her body. She moaned out his name, which gave the boy the mental push he needed to pick up a little bit speed with his thrusts. The ginger began to roll her hips to his thrusts, trying to build up a rhythm him as he kept going.

"Oh fuck Heidi!" he said as he went a little faster "You're so tight!"

"Oh god, go faster!" she commanded in between pants

He did as she ordered; he started pounding away at her pussy with everything he had, hitting her G-spot with every thrust. Randy grabbed onto one Heidi's breasts once more as well as kiss her as he continued to slam into her. They where both so close now, it wasn't going to be for much longer.

Finally the two school students came to together in a flurry of passion which left them thoroughly exhausted for the whole wonderful experience. Rather then pull out, Randy wanted to leave himself within his new lover for as long as possible and truthfully Heidi didn't really mind, she still wanted to feel close to her hero for as long as she could.

"With interviews like this, you can expect me to be a regular guest on your show…" the Ninja panted out before kissing her cheek

"I'll be sure to clear my schedule" she tiredly giggled, kissing him back

* * *

**A/N: This is my first M-Rated story, I hope you all enjoyed it **


End file.
